


When Did I Fall In Love With You?

by ErisandraNoir



Series: A Love Story Within Letters [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adorable, Aziraphale Is So Damn Articulate, Because I Am A Sucker For Happy Endings, Caring, Crowley is Awkard, Cute, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Other, Romance, but he is trying, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisandraNoir/pseuds/ErisandraNoir
Summary: When did they fall in love with each other?Many have wondered. . .





	When Did I Fall In Love With You?

**Author's Note:**

> This work, Aziraphale's Side of the "When Did I Fall In Love With You", was greatly inspired by a Tumblr post I saw on Facebook. I do not wish to commit plagiarism. Unfortunately, I cannot find the post and I do not know who posted it.
> 
> Hopefully someone does see the resemblance of what I wrote and that post and lead it to this work in AO3.
> 
> I have borrowed some phrases and words from that post. I believe it was a message of Castiel to Dean Winchester.
> 
> Whoever made it, I salute you. For you are my inspiration for starting this series in the first place.
> 
> Much love and regards.

AZIRAPHALE'S MESSAGE  
  
"Do you know how long I've loved you? Because I certainly don't. Despite the fact that I am an infinite celestial being with an almost-perfect grasp of time, even down to the tiniest nanosecond. I knew exactly when the Sun would set every night, and when it exactly rises again in the morning. I knew the exact moment when the tides would recede from the shore after kissing it repeatedly. I could calculate the exact moment I met you for the first time and when the very first words of conversation trickled from your lips and slithered down your tongue. But I will never be able to pinpoint the exact moment that I fell in love with you. And everytime I thought I'd have it figured out, I'd suddenly remember a time before that, and then another before that, and then another once more. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that ever since we've met, you've been happening all around me; happening to me. You know, it's absurd to think that a shell won't get wet if you dropped it in an ocean. And you are my ocean, Crowley. And I am merely a shell dropped into you."  


 

  
**\- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~**  
  
  
  
  
CROWLEY'S REPLY  
  
"If you were to ask me, 'When did you start falling in love with me?', I probably wouldn't be able to give you a precise measurement of time. I mean, it wasn't like I was taking note of it anyway. Though, I couldn't say it was sudden either. But if I were to allude it to something, I believe it would probably be similar to that of an hourglass. With its small increments of sand slowly and steadily falling down. Ultimately, all of the tiny particles would fall before the hourglass is turned upside down again and the process would simply be repeated. This exactly explains my love for you. It isn't dramatic, rather it is oftentimes slow and trickling, as if cautious and afraid. It isn't perfect, sometimes you have to flick it a few times in order for the sands to fall again, probably because I am normally overwhelmed with too many emotions that I can't even discern what to feel first. It is breakable; one push off a ledge and it can shatter into pieces. This I can attest to my vulnerable and fragile heart that still chooses to love you somehow. And like the hourglass, I would never cease from loving you. It will simply be flipped upside down again in order to restart its countdown. Just like the hourglass, my heart will continue to beat for you its eternal countdown of love. For you have repeatedly turned my whole world upside down."


End file.
